


invitation

by biscuit_things



Series: IwaOi Royalty AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, about four years later from part one, it's good haha, oikawa has a kid, read part one, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuit_things/pseuds/biscuit_things
Summary: ‘It is with great honour that the Royal Family of Aoba Johsai, the House of Oikawa, announces the birth of Prince Hayashi Oikawa, son of Tooru, the blood prince of Aoba Johsai, heir to the throne. An invitation has been extended to the House of Iwaizumi of Kitagawa Daiichi to grace the christening of the prince with the presence of a single representative.’The ink on the papyrus has become blotched with time, but the words still pierce Iwaizumi’s heart every time he reads them.A total of four years had passed since the fateful day when his emotional capacity had been tested beyond belief — the day he watched his beloved pledge his love to another. It hurt back then, hearing the oath, and it still hurt now, but the pain only became stronger whenever he found himself reading over the letter he received two years ago.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	invitation

The sun bears down its rays upon the garden of the royal palace as a toddler wobbly walks his way to his father and plops down into his lap. A small chuckle escapes from the older man’s lips, influencing a laugh from the young boy.

‘You’re getting there, buddy,’ his father says. ‘You’ll be the most skilled swordsman in the royal infantry in no time.’

‘No time,’ the boy repeats. He had just started learning to speak so his vocabulary consisted mostly of copied words.

‘Yeah. No time.’

A gust of wind blows through the garden, fallen leaves following its trail. The toddler sits himself among the leaves and begins throwing them into the hair, giggling as they fall gently onto his face.

For a while, everything is quiet and peaceful.

‘Is something wrong?’ the man asks.

‘Ah. Nothing, really. Lunch is ready, is all,’ comes a voice behind him. He looks towards it and finds his wife there, smiling softly at their son. He scoops up the little boy into his arms and walks with the woman into the castle.

-

‘It is with great honour that the Royal Family of Aoba Johsai, the House of Oikawa, announces the birth of Prince Hayashi Oikawa, son of Tooru, the blood prince of Aoba Johsai, heir to the throne. An invitation has been extended to the House of Iwaizumi of Kitagawa Daiichi to grace the christening of the prince with the presence of a single representative.’

The ink on the papyrus has become blotched with time, but the words still pierce Iwaizumi’s heart every time he reads them.

A total of four years had passed since the fateful day when his emotional capacity had been tested beyond belief — the day he watched his beloved pledge his love to another. It hurt back then, hearing the oath, and it still hurt now, but the pain only became stronger whenever he found himself reading over the letter he received two years ago.

He remembers nearly everything about Oikawa - the feel of his lips, the way he tasted, the sound of his voice, the softness of his hair, the brown of his eyes - but lately, he’s begun to question their relationship. He knows that, somewhere out there, Oikawa is playing with a child he bore with a woman he swore he didn’t love, and poor, naive, love-struck Iwaizumi believed that with all his heart. Iwaizumi had placed all his faith in time - that time would bring Oikawa back to him, that time would fix everything - but lately, time has begun to prove that all his faith was for nothing.

Oikawa had probably moved on with his life. He probably fell in love with the woman he married. It had been four years, after all.

_‘You are, Hajime. You are worth everything to me.’_

The words are still crystal clear, even years after hearing them. He’s convinced that was a lie, though, so it only brings him pain now instead of the reassurance it gave him when they were first said.

So Iwaizumi locks himself in his room and takes a good look at himself in the mirror. There’s a million things he wants to say, a million dreams he wants to make come true, and his eyes reflect his inability to do so. He sees a weakness in himself, a kink in his armour, and he wishes he was blind to these things - he’s threadbare.

‘You are strong,’ he says to his reflection. ‘No man has challenged you and told the tale of victory. No man possesses the sheer strength that you do, no one even comes close. You are intelligent. In no one’s hands have you placed the power to break you. You are undefeatable.’  
He says the words with as much vigour as he can, as if they help calm his raging thoughts.  
He knows they don’t, though. Time and time again, he has repeated those exact same words to himself, making it his mantra, and time and time again, it has failed to rid him of the soreness of his heart. There was no difference this time, either.

He says them again, anyway.

He repeats them to the man staring at him through the glass, tries to ingrain the words into his brain, and tries to kick out all his weaknesses. He uses the words to prod at his aching heart, to numb everything, and it starts to work, but a dashing smile and brown hair appears in his thoughts, and all his progress is lost again. It’s no use.

He sits down on his bed. He knows he has duties right now, but he can’t attend to them with a scattered mind like this. So he sits with his head in his hands, and attempts to clear his head.

He’s halfway there when he hears the trumpets from the front of the castle being played - he has visitors and must make his way to the throne room to greet them. He regrets now not attending to his border duties.

It’s a messenger. He stands straight and stiff in the throne room, bearing a scroll and looking directly at Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi is only focused on the blue of his uniform. It’s one he recognizes from times gone by, and the timing is a kick to his gut.

It’s Oikawa’s personal messenger.

Not the royal family messenger — Tooru Oikawa’s private messenger. And the look he was giving Iwaizumi is all too familiar. It’s the look he gave when he had a message for only him.

Iwaizumi’s parents are sitting at their respective thrones, staring at the messenger in wonder. They don’t feel the weight of his presence and Iwaizumi wishes he didn’t either.

He speaks.

‘The Royal Family of Aoba Johsai, the House of Oikawa, is proud to announce the coronation of their new king, no other than His Royal Majesty, Prince Tooru Oikawa. The mantle is being passed from his father, who finds himself unfit to carry the role any longer.

Thus, an invitation is extended to, only and exceptionally to, Prince Hajime Iwaizumi of the House of Iwaizumi, prince of Kitagawa Daiichi, heir to the throne, to grace the auspicious occasion with his presence.

Should the invitation be declined, no disappointment will be expressed. However, the king-to-be is desperate to have Prince Hajime present, and is willing to postpone should he have other commitments to attend to.

Should the invitation be accepted, on the other hand, an escort will arrive at exactly a fortnight from the time this message is received, to bring the prince to the ceremony. The highest luxuries are promised.

This request is made in desperate need by His Majesty, the crown prince himself.’  
He folds the scroll up and looks back at the prince.

‘Your Highness, your immediate reply would be appreciated.’

Iwaizumi is speechless. He’s ears are ringing because four years of being apart hasn’t weakened his understanding of Oikawa, and he can still read between the lines. The invitation is doing more than asking Iwaizumi to watch Oikawa get crowned - it’s asking many questions, questions that Iwaizumi only dreamed of being asked after such a long time of silence between them. But he can’t believe it. It’s too good, the timing is too perfect, everything is suddenly falling into place too fast for Iwaizumi to keep up with.

The shock on his face must be evident, because the messenger says, ‘Would his majesty like me to read the invitation again?’ Iwaizumi shakes his head.

A beat passes. Iwaizumi wonders if he’s reading things wrong. He thinks he might be misunderstanding things, that the invitation is just that - an invitation. But the messenger is a private one, and he knows Oikawa like the back of his hand, and so his next words leave his lips before he fully registers what he’s saying.

‘I accept the invitation. I will attend the ceremony, so tell your Prince that I expect those highest luxuries.’

His parents are still very confused about everything, but Iwaizumi makes no move to clarify.  
When the messenger leaves and Iwaizumi is back in his room, his head is spinning with thoughts that are travelling a million miles an hour.

The letter he was reading sits on his bed and he folds it up and places it in his pocket.

He sees a light ahead of him, has a good feeling about meeting Oikawa again. He’s kept his distance for far too long, for good reasons, and now he will finally see the fruits his patience has borne.

-

‘Prince Hajime has confirmed his attendance. He expects the highest luxuries.’ The messenger relays.

‘Thank you, Mattsun. You are dismissed. Take a break now,’ the man at the throne says.

When the throne room is empty, a toddler makes his way to the throne. The man stands and picks him up, cradling him in his arms with a happiness he hadn’t known in years.

‘Did you hear that, Hayashi? Did you hear that? Iwa-chan is coming to see us! Daddy is about to be really happy!’

‘Iwa.. I… Wa-wa!'

‘Yes! Yes! Wa-wa!’

**Author's Note:**

> yo i was gonna shove their reunion in here but it was getting kinda lengthy and i wanted to keep all the parts at like max 2k words haha
> 
> part 3? yes. i'm too invested in this.
> 
> as always, leave kudos or i'll munch ur toes ❤️
> 
> [come scream at me!](https://instagram.com/biscuit.things)


End file.
